1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plier device, and more particularly to an adjustable plier device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical plier devices comprise a pair of beams pivotally coupled together at a middle portion by a pivot shaft for allowing the beams to be rotated about the pivot shaft. The beams each includes a handle formed on one end and each includes a jaw formed on the other end for allowing the jaws to be moved toward each other and to be moved away from each other by the handles. Normally, the jaws may not be widely opened such that the jaws may be used for engaging with smaller pipes or objects. One type of the plier devices comprise a latch provided in one of the beams and comprise a number of teeth provided in the other beam for engaging with the latch and for allowing the jaws to be easily and widely opened for engaging with larger objects. However, the latch may not be easily controlled and actuated to engage with the teeth such that the typical plier devices may not be easily operated.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional plier devices.